


Заново и снова

by sverhanutaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bargaining, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Truce
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Объявленный вне закона, отрезанный от родных и друзей, Питер обречён встретить это Рождество в полном одиночестве. Или нет?
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	Заново и снова

Кругом бурлила жизнь. Воздух практически осязаемо искрил от радостного возбуждения и предвкушения грядущего праздника. Романтические парочки, родители с детьми, кучки подростков и даже одиночки — все были преисполнены душевного подъёма. Люди сновали по ярко освещённым улицам, заворачивали в бесчисленное множество пестрящих разноцветными гирляндами и яркими украшениями магазинов и возвращались оттуда с ворохами пёстрых фирменных пакетов и коробок всех видов и размеров, оформленных в броские и красивые обёртки в стиле наступающего праздника. Морозный воздух пронизывало невидимое и неосязаемое, но неиллюзорное предвосхищение светлых надежд и сказочного чуда, которым невольно заражались все: и малые дети, чья жизнь ещё только расцветала и не ведала забот, и взрослые, уже познавшие много житейских печалей и трудностей. В такие дни всё негативное отходило на дальний план, обещая остаться в уходящем году, оставив для грядущего только хорошее.

Во всём этом радостном оживлении на главной площади города лишь один человек не вписывался в атмосферу всеобщего воодушевления. Он никуда не спешил и не собирался, наблюдая за охваченными ажиотажем людьми почти с безразличием, которое, впрочем, не вязалось с тоскливой печалью, засевшей в глубине тёмно-карих, как у молодой лани, глаз.

Питер заткнул голые кисти рук поглубже в карманы видавшей виды зимней куртки и нахохлился, выпустив изо рта облачко седого пара. Он редко покидал своё скромное убежище, ставшее ему домом за последние несколько месяцев, выбираясь на улицу только по необходимости пополнить запас провизии или что-то в этом роде. Человек способен адаптироваться практически ко всему, вот и Питер привык к почти постоянному голоду и одиночеству, однако в эти дни четыре уныло-серые стены давили на него особенно сильно, и потому впервые за несколько месяцев он решил выбраться в город без особой на то причины. В конце концов в такие дни большинство людей были слишком веселы, слишком заняты, слишком погружены в предпраздничную суматоху, чтобы замечать что-то вокруг себя.

— Напоминает массовый психоз, не правда ли?

Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко развернулся, взметнув пласт свежевыпавшего снега под ногами.

Мистерио стоял прямо перед ним — высокий, широкоплечий, в тёмно-синем пальто с поднятым меховым воротником, за которым запросто можно было спрятать половину лица. Он явно изменился за эти несколько месяцев: тёмно-русые волосы отросли, подчистую сбритая борода преобразила его внешность почти до неузнаваемости, и он бы выглядел моложе лет на семь, если бы не болезненно-обострившиеся скулы и перманентные тени под глазами в сетке глубже врезавшихся морщин. Похоже что восстановление после ранения собственным дроном далось ему нелегко, а может, дело и не только в этом. Однако чего из Квентина Бека не мог вытравить даже опыт близкой смерти и последствия тяжёлого ранения, так это его непоколебимую уверенность в собственном превосходстве и опасное природное обаяние. Даже болезнь не повредила его красоте, а лишь добавила ей мрачного шарма. А может, Питеру это всё только казалось, потому что он глупый маленький идиот с глупым сердцем.

Подросток таращился на своего недруга расширенными глазами, невольно напрягшись каждой мышцей. На нём не было ни костюма, ни даже шутеров, но с другой стороны… _Герой — никакой не герой, если ничего из себя не представляет без костюма._

В этот самый момент мимо них проходила развесёлая шумливая гурьба мальчишек и девчонок лет одиннадцати, и Питер расправил плечи и сжал кулаки, не сводя буравящего взгляда с нечитаемой физиономии Бека. Он собирался дорого купить если не свою жизнь, так по крайней мере жизни ничего не подозревающих мирных людей, которым не посчастливилось оказаться в эту минуту на городской площади.

Квентин тихо усмехнулся, невинно приподнял брови и вынул руки в бархатных перчатках из карманов пальто, раскрывая ладони и показывая, что безоружен.  
— Стоило захватить белый флаг?

Питер пытался сохранить каменное выражение лица, не выдать ни единой своей эмоции, но получалось не ахти.  
— Как ты меня нашёл?

Мистерио улыбнулся ему с ласковой снисходительностью, и Питеру непреодолимо захотелось врезать по этой лощёной физиономии.

— Я никогда не терял тебя из виду. Ещё до нашей… размолвки приставил одного из дронов приглядывать за тобой. И вывел его из-под управления ЭДИТ в автономный режим на всякий случай.

Питер насмешливо фыркнул.  
— Это ты так перестраховался или просто заранее понимал, что проиграешь?

Бек вернул ему усмешку.  
— А я-то полагал, что у нас вроде как ничья.

Питера так и распирало от желания огрызнуться, но в итоге он просто не нашёл, что возразить, и угрюмо нахохлился, избегая его взгляда. За эти месяцы он столько раз прокручивал в голове их последнюю встречу и все встречи до неё, обдумывал вдоль и поперёк каждое слово — _ложь, всё ложь от и до_ — и представлял себе во всех красках, что бы сказал и сделал, попадись ему Бек на глаза ещё раз… А в итоге за прошедшее время запертые внутри гнев и обида перегорели вхолостую, оставив после себя лишь горький осадок и бессилие.

Между тем Квентин, цепко рассматривавший его лицо, продолжил:

— Знаешь, хотя ты мне и мешал, и было бы проще всего убрать тебя с дороги, я не хотел тебя убивать.

— О да, я прямо это прочувствовал, когда ты приставил мне дуло к виску, — ответил Питер, раздражённо дёрнув бровью, и наконец удостоил его прожигающим взглядом. — Пацифизм от тебя так и прёт. А как же все те люди, которые могли утонуть, или разбиться, или сгореть, или погибнуть при обвале зданий, пока ты разыгрывал весь этот цирк с фейковыми монстрами?!

— Я их не знал и мне было наплевать на сопутствующий ущерб, — пожав плечами, ответил Бек с холодной и безжалостной откровенностью. — Ты — это другое дело. Можешь мне не верить, но повторяю: я до последнего не хотел тебя убивать. Ты ведь действительно мне понравился, ребёнок-…

— Не называй меня так!

— …Несмотря на твою катастрофическую наивность и доверчивость. Удивлён, что до меня никому не пришло в голову этим воспользоваться, — Квентин не отводил глаз от наливающегося гневным румянцем лица Питера, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего удовольствия от его реакции. — Впрочем, я так подозреваю, что Старк-…

— Заткнись! — не выдержал Питер и кинулся на него, но Квентин, к его стыду, с лёгкостью пресёк атаку, перехватив подростка за оба запястья на уровне своей груди. Две проходившие мимо женщины недоумённо округлили глаза, обернувшись на них, и ускорили шаг. — Закрой рот! Не смей говорить о нём!..

— Или что? — насмешливый голос Бека понизился и приобрёл стальные нотки. — Побьёшь меня, Человек-паук? Как-то это не в твоём стиле. Но если тебе с этого станет легче — валяй, подай пример детишкам. Да только ты сам понимаешь, это ничего не изменит. Твой папочка к тебе не вернётся. — Питер дёрнулся в его хватке, но казалось, сейчас легче было сдвинуть скалу. А Квентин продолжил, не моргнув и глазом: — Да, благодаря ему ты жив, но с другой стороны, именно он косвенно виноват во всём том, что с тобой произошло после возвращения в мир живых, скажешь нет? Если бы не он, ты бы никогда не стал моей целью. И не жил сейчас в бегах, как преступник, отвергнутый всеми, совсем один.

Питер поник, словно Квентин безжалостно и со знанием дела опрокинул ментальную чашу, в которой хранились все его моральные и физические силы.

Бек наконец отпустил его уже не сопротивляющиеся руки, и те безвольно повисли вдоль боков. Выдержав небольшую паузу, он заговорил вновь, уже мягче:

— Слушай, можешь ненавидеть меня до скончания времён, имеешь полное право. Если тебя это утешит, то моё положение сейчас не намного лучше твоего. Для всего мира я мёртв и вынужден скрываться так же, как и ты.

Питер обхватил себя руками в тщетной попытке сохранить хоть крупицы тепла, однако холод, казалось, исходил у него изнутри.

— И зачем тебе вообще понадобилось меня искать? — устало бросил он, подняв на лицо Мистерио испытующий взгляд.

Тот обратил взор к небу, подставив лицо под парящие в воздухе редкие сверкающие снежинки, и на его тонких губах возникла чуть заметная, почти мечтательная улыбка. В этот момент его хищные черты смягчились, и лицо сделалось почти добрым. Почти таким, каким Питер запомнил его с первой их встречи.

— Рождество, — наконец ответил Квентин после некоторого молчания, произнеся это слово таким тоном, словно оно объясняло всё на свете. — Было бы паршиво встретить его в одиночестве, согласен? — продолжил он и после некоторой паузы добавил, пряча ухмылку в уголках тонких губ: — Врагу не пожелаешь.

— И кто виноват в том, что я теперь не могу даже выйти на связь с дорогими мне людьми? — Питер хотел, чтобы это получилось гневно и обвиняюще, но в его словах прозвучало скорее обречённое бессилие.

— Сделанного не воротишь, — просто пожал плечами Квентин и наконец встретился с ним взглядом. — Нам остаётся только иметь дело с последствиями. Не буду врать, мои планы ушли от намеченного идеала, хотя ты уже и сам мог это понять. Тот ролик был сгенерирован непосредственно после нашей милой встречи на мосту. Видишь ли, моя возможная смерть не входила в изначальный план. Мои люди запаниковали, переиграли всё на ходу и пустили видео в эфир.

— Если твою _якобы_ -смерть ввели в сюжет на ходу, то боюсь представить, что же там было изначально.

— Не забивай этим свою хорошенькую головку, — произнёс Квентин, скользнув по нему таким взглядом, который кого угодно вгонит в краску, и прежде чем Питер успел вспылить, он продолжил: — Послушай, малыш, при всей моей симпатии к тебе, я здесь не только потому, что соскучился. Есть готовый план по моему "воскрешению", но без тебя… скажем так, возникнут технические трудности с его выполнением.

Питер недоверчиво приподнял брови и спрятал замёрзшие руки в карманах.  
— Я тебе нужен?

— Как ни безумно, да, — невозмутимо ответил Бек. Казалось, его ничто не могло сбить с пьедестала хозяина ситуации.

— И ты всерьёз считаешь, будто после всего, что ты мне сделал, я стану тебе помогать? Поверю хоть одному твоему слову? — резко отчеканил Питер, раздражённо откинув со лба припорошённую снежинками чёлку. Его откровенно знобило, но теперь уже не от холода. — Откуда мне знать, что это не очередной твой обман? Что ты не подставишь меня ещё сильнее? — поинтересовался Питер с деланной рассудительностью, на самом деле сопротивляясь желанию фыркнуть от абсурда и нелепости ситуации. Его распирало от злости, досады, раздражения… и какой-то необъяснимой иррациональной радости.

— Ниоткуда, — невозмутимо ответил Бек. — Придётся тебе совершить ещё один прыжок веры. Помоги мне, а я помогу тебе восстановить репутацию хорошего парня. Это простая сделка, малыш, — он протянул Питеру руку в чёрной бархатной перчатке, ладонью вверх. — Услуга за услугу.

Подросток переминулся с ноги на ногу, бросив на неё взгляд, после чего опять посмотрел мужчине в глаза.  
— И я должен согласиться на кота в мешке? Предлагаешь сделку, а сам ничего толком не объясняешь.

— Немного терпения, Питер. Я тебе всё расскажу, когда придёт время.

— И когда же оно придёт? — не унимался Питер. Однако Квентин одним взглядом и этой обольстительной, _будь она проклята,_ улыбочкой дал понять, что лимит вопросов исчерпан, и ещё чуть ближе протянул ему руку, как будто не сомневался, что в конце концов её не отвергнут.

Питер как заворожённый глядел на эту большую ладонь в чёрном бархате, напоминающую мягкую кошачью лапу с острыми, как иглы, когтями, что спрятаны глубоко. Что ни говори, а он всё-таки не вчера родился и прекрасно осознавал, что уже практически готов опять повести себя, как наивный дурачок, купившийся на сладкие речи обворожительного негодяя. Снова на те же грабли. С другой стороны… что ему было терять? И что он мог противопоставить Беку? Ему некуда больше идти и не к кому обратиться. "Дома" его ждал лишь холод, голод и выматывающее душу одиночество, от которого впору было лезть на стену. Вернуться в свой настоящий дом, в свою привычную жизнь Питер не мог ни при каких обстоятельствах, во всяком случае сейчас.

Одновременно и отдавая себе отчёт в собственных действиях, и искренне полагая, что сошёл с ума, Питер выпростал правую руку из кармана куртки и опасливо вложил в призывно раскрытую, словно створки капкана, широкую ладонь, облачённую в шелковистый бархат. Капкан тут же захлопнулся, не дав ему одуматься, и Квентин притянул Питера к себе, с деланной заботой проведя свободной рукой вдоль по его напряжённой спине.

— Правильный выбор, малыш, — произнёс Мистерио доверительным полушёпотом ему на ухо, и Питер закрыл глаза, опустился лбом на его плечо и медленно потянул носом аромат древесного одеколона.

Возможно, даже очень вероятно, что он опять совершил большую глупость и нажил себе ещё больше бед, чем раньше. Возможно, Бек опять сыграл на его чувствах и доверчивости, опять обвёл вокруг пальца, но…

Близилось Рождество, и быть может, Питер имел право надеяться на чудо.


End file.
